The Mudblood's Life
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: After a polyjuice potion accident, Draco discovers something about a certain mudblood's life, named Hermione Granger. What secret will he discover? All he knew about Hermione Granger was sure wrong. Draco/Hermione. Ratings have been changed. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_A/N: All the characters here will be in their seventh year._

_Edited: 6/4/10  
_

* * *

**Almost Perfect**

Hermione Granger was almost perfect. She had the brains. She had the beauty. She had the greatest friends.

For short, she had the perfect front.

Draco Malfoy loved to insult, a trait he inherited from his father. He was rich. He was handsome. He had the status.

For short, he almost had the perfect life.

* * *

"Crabbe, Goyle, come here you dimwits." Malfoy ordered them. Both boys didn't want to go because of all the food they had in front of them, but did anyway since they didn't want to receive Malfoy's wrath.

"You pigs! When will you ever stop eating? That's a stupid question. Anyway, I've got an assignment for you two." He told them. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other.

Malfoy had a very proud expression on his face, as if he discovered something brilliant, to which he _did_. "Get me the ingredients to make a polyjuice potion. I've discovered a way to prolong its effect." He ordered his minions.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked. The younger girl's eyes widened at the sight of the red marks on Hermione's bare back.

"What is that?" Ginny asked her. Hermione barely moved, and just touched the red slashes on her back.

"Oh it's nothing…" She said to her red-head friend with a seemingly expressionless face.

Ginny plastered a worried look on her face. She could feel that her friend was hiding something from her, and possibly even from her two male bestfriends.

"Hermione, don't lie to me." Ginny told her, hoping that maybe Hermione would eventually tell.

But Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, not caring if Ginny would become suspicious. She got up from the bath and reached for the towel and covered it on her fragile body.

She first gave her an assuring look, hoping that it would convince the youngest Weasley. "Really, it's nothing to worry about Ginny," She said, stopping on her tracks but not turning back, "it's fine. Trust me, it is. It perfectly _is_." She continued, somehow straining the 'is' in her sentence.

Her friend just nodded, not wanting to push her. Ginny Weasley just stared at her friend as she walked out of the door. They were supposed to have a relaxing evening at the Head's bath, for Hermione became Head Girl that year, thus, having the privileges of having a nice, a very nice bathroom. Ten minutes earlier, they were having a nice talk about their family when Hermione's mood changed. It was evident that she was trying to hide it, but Ginny noticed it quite well as she wasn't that thickheaded. She also noticed that Hermione was very careful in removing her clothing, as if she was trying to hide something.

Ginny followed after a few minutes, and found a crying Hermione on her bed, tears muffled by the sheets she grasped to her face. Ginny dropped her belongings and rushed to her friend's side.

"Hermione?..." She sat beside her. "Oh Hermione… What's wrong?" She asked her gently. Hermione did say something, but her words were muffled because of her sobs, that Ginny wasn't able to make anything out of it.

"Ssh… Stop crying. I'm here." Ginny said as she cradled her friend in her arms and whispered words of comfort.

Hermione cried in her friend's embrace. All that she needed now was someone to cry on. A pillow wasn't enough for comfort.

* * *

"Draco! We've got everything you need." Crabbe happily said to Draco, expecting a reward in return of course. Probably food again.

Draco just smiled, no, more like grinned, as if he caught the snitch.

He accepted the ingredients. "Perfect. After we're done brewing the potion, all we've got to do is make the mudblood drink this." He told his friends.

Goyle frowned. "But, does it really have to be me?" Goyle asked.

"Of course Goyle. You're very good in acting _stupid_, although you are anyways. Everyone will be surprised if they see her acting like what we've planned. I'll pretend to be the Weaselette, but mine's effect will only last for an hour, while yours Goyle, will be for a whole week."

"A WHOLE WEEK?" Goyle shrieked. He couldn't imagine being stuck in the Gryffindor common room full of… well, Gryffindors.

"Don't yell at me! Don't worry. I've got everything planned. Just do as what I told you and everything will go smoothly."

Goyle just shrugged and started brewing his potion and Draco's.

After twenty minutes, they were done brewing the potion.

"Cheers?" Goyle even tried to joke.

The three Slytherins drank their potions. The effects started after less than a minute. No one ever liked the process of turning into a different person after drinking a polyjuice potion after all. But Draco had to endure this, so as his companions. All he ever wanted to accomplish that year was to make a living hell out of Granger's life. The thought of humiliating her was like winning a Quidditch match against the Gryffindors.

After drinking the potion, Draco faced the mirror, of course expecting himself to turn into Ginny Weasley.

To his horror, he didn't.

"BLOODY HELL!" was all Draco Malfoy could get out of his mouth.

_

* * *

Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes and Comforts

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY POTION?!"

Goyle was shaking in fear. What wrong did he do? He was quite sure that the ingredients were right…

Except for two.

Goyle tried to think of a logical explanation, but found it impossible to do so. "Uh…"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Instead of turning into the Weaselette, he turned into the mudblood. Draco almost killed Goyle with strangulation, if not for Crabbe, who was stronger than him, to get a hold of him. Draco punched and kicked Goyle, who turned into Ginny Weasley. His potion's effect would only last for an hour, while Draco's, for a whole week.

"Now how the hell am I going to go home? Looking like this! The mudlood! For fuck's sake!"

Draco was near hysterics now. It was a good thing they were in the room of requirement. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged sympathetic looks for their leader.

"Fuck!" He kicked the armor in front of him, but it only magically reassembled itself.

He paced back and forth, trying to think of a way to make things work out. There was no way he could change himself back.

After pacing back and forth for almost ten minutes, he finally came up with a solution, which was also his last resort.

"We've got to make the mudblood turn into me."

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "I'll be fine now, Gin. You can go to bed. It's already late."

Ginny Weasley looked at the muggle wall clock in front of Hermione's bed. "But it's past our curfew… If I get caught-"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'll go to the common room with you so you won't get caught."

Ginny smiled, in which Hermione returned. Hermione got her jacket and wand, and the two went outside the Head's common room to the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady was almost hysterical when Hermione woke her up.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to borrow her for a while." She told the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady noticed Hermione's swollen eyes, that for the first time, she actually smiled, albeit sympathetically, to her.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as she yawned.

Ginny said the password, and the Fat Lady opened the door, scolding them a little for waking her up at such an hour.

Inside, Ginny hugged her friend one more time.

"Will you be fine? You can sleep with me for the night." She offered Hermione. The older girl gently shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine. You've done enough. Get some sleep. I'll have to pack for tomorrow as well." She lied to her friend. She wiped her tears as she tried to smile.

Ginny squeezed her friend's hand. "The holidays are quick eh? Well, goodnight then Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Gin."

With that, Hermione left.

A few years back, the hallways scared her, but now, she was used to it, especially when she became Prefect last year, and Head Girl this year. Hermione ran her fingers on the walls as she reached her common room. She murmured the password to the portrait before her and stepped inside. She was thankful that she didn't wake her fellow Head Boy, Theodore Nott. He once told her that his ears were very sensitive, even with the slightest sound.

The truth was, her luggage were all ready. The second truth was, she wanted to stay with the Weasley's, just like she did the previous Christmas holidays. This time, she didn't have a reasonable excuse to not stay at her family's house.

* * *

"Listen to me, and make sure you won't mess up this time! Make her drink this first thing tomorrow. I'll have to leave this night to London in order to lessen the trouble you've caused. I'm sure the mublood will be smart enough to figure out what's gone wrong." Draco told Crabbe and Goyle.

Goyle, clearly looking guilty, banged his head on the walls. "Okay. I'm sorry Draco. I really am."

He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. One of his ways of calming down in situations like this. "Oh shut the bloody hell up. I'm pissed as it is. Go to bed. I'll have to find a way out tonight."

"Okay." Crabbe and Goyle chorused.

Draco waved his hand to halt his boys, and wrote something on a piece of paper, and carefully affixed it with someone else's signature.

"Give this to Snape tomorrow if he looks for me. I'm sure this would be enough to fool him."

"Okay." Crabbe said as Draco handed him the piece of paper.

Draco rubbed his temples. He was going to have a hard week.

"I can't believe I have to live a mudblood's life for a whole week."

_

* * *

Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

Switching Into Granger

"…have a nice holiday students."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, finally finished his speech, much to the students' surprise. He usually gave long speeches, especially when it's the day before the Christmas break which is a week long. Ron snorted after Dumbledore's speech and had one last bite on his chicken wing, as Harry and Ginny locked lips that lasted for almost half a minute when Seamus finally coughed to break the two lovers' public display of affection.

The students went back to their respective common rooms to each get their belongings. Theodore Nott, being the Slytherin that he is, surprisingly helped Hermione with her luggage. The Gryffindor was shocked at this, but thanked the kind Slytherin as they reached the carriage with the invisible Thestrals. Hermione wasn't used to this at first, but now she can now see the once invisible creatures when she witnessed the death of the Dark Lord himself.

Harry, Ron and Ginny, were quite surprised to see the Slytherin Head Boy, help Hermione with her belongings, but were glad enough to exchange curt nods with him. Hermione sat beside Ginny, as Harry and Ron were now busy talking about the usual stuff boys would talk about – Quidditch.

After the fifteen minute ride, all the students arrived at the train station. The Trio, together with Ginny and Neville, shared the same compartment.

It then began snowing heavily outside that Ginny had fun drawing doodles on the moist window, which Harry enjoyed as well. Hermione couldn't help but sigh, forming circles on the moist window.

***

"Crabbe! Come here you git!" Draco ordered one of his companions. The stout one obliged as he sat next to his leader.

"What is it Draco?" He innocently asked, hoping his dumbness wouldn't bother Draco much.

"Listen to my plan so we can get the mublood to drink this, seeing that you have failed me for the second time. I'm trying to control my temper here!" He shouted at the two other Slytherin girls who were all over Theodore Nott. "Leave!" He harshly commanded the two girls, they left without words, and finally, there was peace in the compartment. "Where was I? Oh. Okay, listen…"

Draco said his instructions to Crabbe, Crabbe nodding each time Draco looked at him.

"I don't want to say this, but please make sure you'll get it right this time!"

Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore were shocked to hear the Slytherin prince say the word 'please'.

"I wasn't successful in leaving the castle, well anyway, at least the letter was enough to fool Snape. I had enough time to make invisibility potions."

***

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom for a while." Hermione said, interrupting her friends' conversations.

Ginny remembered what had happened the night before. "Do you want me to come with you?" She offered.

Hermione gently shook her head. "I'll be fine, Gin."

"Okay. If you say so."

Hermione smiled. Everyone looked at each other, but then again dismissed the thought that maybe something was wrong with Hermione, in which there really is, since Ginny was just being friendly.

When she got out of the compartment, she hurriedly made her way to the bathroom.

She got in one of the cubicles, clutching a pocket knife from her pocket.

Slowly, and gently but surely, Hermione started cutting through her wrist. She gasped when the small, but extremely sharp knife, made contact with her wrist. For some reason, she wanted to feel pain, but at the same time, loathed it. Was her mind really twisted? She kept asking herself this, only to find her own tears as the answer to her question.

She was about to start the second cut below the first wound when she heard loud knocks from outside the cubicle she was in.

"THIS ONE'S OCCUPIED!" She shouted, obviously loud enough to make whoever it was outside understand.

"Get out Granger!" A familiar voice shouted back.

Hermione put her pocket knife back inside her pocket and drew her wand. Now that she was seventeen, she could legally cast any spell she wants, except for the Unforgivable ones of course.

Slowly, she opened the door, to see two persons she least expected.

"Crabbe? Goyle? What the hell do you two want?! And can't you even see that this is the ladies bathroom!" She scolded the two, hoping that they'd at least remember that she was Head Girl.

Hermione heard Goyle murmur a 'told you we should've waited', but Crabbe elbowed him and urged him to get the polyjuice potion that was in his backpack.

Handing the tall glass of potion to her, Hermione immediately recognized what the potion was. She pushed the glass away from her, almost dropping it.

"Why do you want me to drink a polyjuice potion?" She asked them.

Goyle and Crabbe elbowed each other, not knowing who'd be the one to explain to her.

"I demand an answer!" She said, fixing the tip of her wand on Goyle's neck.

"O-Okay! D-Draco sent us here! H-He's in grave danger!" Goyle said, hoping it would convince the smart girl in front of him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, as if that could fool me. Spill the beans Goyle."

"H-He's telling the truth! Why else would Draco not be here?" Crabbe defended Goyle.

They were right. She didn't see him on the hallways, or during breakfast that day.

"If he really _is_ in danger, what does a polyjuice potion and a certain mublood, named _Hermione Granger_, which happens to be ME, have to do with saving his life?!" She said, a matter-of-factly.

The boys exchanged looks again, having trouble with what lie they should say next.

"The fact that you could actually save his arse for once! Please Granger…" Crabbe begged as he knelt before her. Hermione's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. "Please, for his life. Drink this!"

She was well aware that it was a polyjuice potion, and was aware that it would only last for an hour as well. But who will she turn into? If this was a prank, she was sure that Crabbe wouldn't go as far as to actually kneeling before, like what he's already doing right now.

"I swear that if I change into someone or some_thing_ horrible…" she recounted the first time she drank a polyjuice potion in which her face turned into a cat, "I'll hex you both into who knows where!" She said to them. The two boys were already shaking in fear.

"Give me that." She said to Goyle, who had the potion in his hands.

Goyle handed it to her. The last time she drank a polyjuice potion, its effect only lasted for forty-five minutes. She was sure it would last the same time too.

She glared at the two, before eyeing on the potion. She gulped first, and then drank the polyjuice potion, until the very bottom.

"Promise me I won't turn into some_thing_ horrible?"

"We swear Granger!"

"You don't know you'll save a life!" Crabbe added.

After a few seconds, the changing begun.

When Hermione felt that she was done changing, she inhaled deeply before she turned to the mirror behind her.

The last thing she heard were Goyle and Crabbe's voices.

***

"Hey guys, I've just noticed… Hermione's been gone for almost half an hour." Harry told his friends.

"I'll go check on her." Ginny offered. Harry stood up as well, wanting to go with her.

"Girl thing, Harry? I'm sure you understand, don't you?"

Harry blushed and returned to his seat. "Yeah, sorry."

"Good." Ginny said as she left the compartment.

The ladies bathroom was just across the hall. She was only meters away from the door when Hermione came out of nowhere.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione! What took you so long? _So_ long? Did it really take you thirty minutes to pee?"

"Pee? OH! Um, had a little stomach trouble. That's all. Nothing to worry about!" She said in a singsong voice that almost made Ginny doubt to whether she was really Hermione.

"Okay… Well anyway, we're going to arrive in ten minutes. Let's go back to our compartment."

"Okay!" She said in a cheery voice.

_I don't know how the hell Granger talks! Bloody hell!_

_

* * *

Reviews, anyone? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Mudblood

Ginny had doubts to whether she should talk to Hermione. The thing was, she wasn't acting like herself ever since she went to the bathroom.

The reason? She wasn't the real Hermione.

So, Draco Malfoy tried his best to act and talk like Hermione Granger, and, he was having difficulties.

They arrived at the train station. His next problem was how to get to her house.

But wait, weren't her parents going to fetch her?

"Hermione! Hello! Is somebody there?" Harry said to 'Hermione' as he snapped a finger at 'her'.

Hermione, or shall we say, Draco, came back to his senses. "What? Oh. I'm fine Potter." He said almost too quickly.

Harry choked on his own saliva. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

_Bloody hell! I forgot!_

"I said I'm fine Harry." He lied to him, almost underlining the name _Harry_ if he could.

Harry eyed her suspiciously. "Are you okay 'Mione? You've been acting kind of weird."

Draco waved 'her' hand. "I'm perfectly fine Harry." He said, almost gritting his teeth everytime he mentioned his name.

"Well… If you say so. Um, I'm going to stay with the Weasley's. Your parents are going to fetch you right?" Harry asked him.

In all honesty, Draco didn't know. He didn't know _anything_ about the mudblood at all!

"Uh, maybe. Uh, yeah. I'll just wait for them!" He said, adding a big smile on his face.

Harry looked at him suspiciously again. He was as hell as sure that something was wrong with his best friend. She was acting all giddy like a little school girl and such. Then again, maybe she just misses her parents and is excited to be with them for the holidays.

Mr. Weasley's car arrived, driven by Mrs. Weasley of course, since Arthur was still at the Ministry.

Molly got out of the car briefly to greet Hermione.

"Hermione dear! How've you been?" Molly asked 'her'.

'Hermione' smiled. "I'm fine Weasley." He said, almost too quickly again. Ron and Harry turned their directions at her when they heard 'her' call Molly 'Weasley'.

Although Molly pretended that she didn't hear this, she couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with her son's best friend. "That's good to hear!" She said, as cheery like always. Molly summoned a bag, presumably a gift for Hermione, and handed it to her. "Here. Have a happy Christmas Hermione dear. We'll all be leaving now. Write to us, okay?" She told the young witch, "Okay M-Mrs. Weasley." Draco stuttered. Almost forgetting again that he couldn't call Potter 'Pothead' or 'Weasley' anymore. At least not for another week.

Molly, Harry, Ron and Ginny waved goodbye. As the first three got on the flying car, Ginny went back to Hermione and hugged her best friend one more time and bid her goodbye.

"Goodbye! Have a happy Christmas everyone!" Hermione, a.k.a. Draco, shouted to everyone, until Molly pushed the invisibility button and they were on the air.

Hermione, a.k.a. Draco, sat on the bench to wait for 'her' parents. Draco just observed everyone from his distance. He waited for certain bushy-haired parents, at least that was what he believed Hermione Granger's parents would look like.

Fifteen minutes passed. He almost fell asleep waiting, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to look to see who it was. The man certainly didn't have bushy-hair, but had the same chocolate brown eyes, just like the mudblood.

"Ready to go home, Hermione?" The man asked.

_Must be Granger's father_, Draco thought.

"Yeah." He replied, pointing the pieces of luggage on his left.

The man nodded and went to pick up her luggage as he motioned him to get inside the small green car not far from the train station.

Draco sat himself inside the green car. It was his very first time to see this thing called…?

"_Get inside the car, and I'll follow with your belongings." The man said to him._

_At first, Draco didn't know what he was talking about, and he did when the man pointed his finger to a thing not far from the train station._

"_Okay."_

A car. Yeah, that's it. Muggles/mudbloods call it a 'car'. Draco thought how clever muggles were. If magic was absent in their world, they could certainly make use of their hands.

The man didn't speak to him the whole time, until they reached a mansion that almost looked the same as Draco's mansion.

Draco got outside the car and looked at the surroundings.

It almost had the same feel as the Malfoy Mansion. Eerie, empty, sadness… It was like going home, except that he was going to be 'Granger' for six days more.

He then felt a presence behind him.

"Bloody hell! Don't scare me like that!" He scolded the man.

The man held out a small laugh. "Well, you'll get used to it."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand what the man meant, but clearly, there were strings attached to his words.

"I forgot to tell you that your parents will not be around for the whole week. They sent their apologies to me to send to you. They'll be in Russia for the whole week." The man told her.

Draco didn't care. All he hoped for was to find something that could exploit the mudblood in any way he can.

Draco saw a servant approaching, and two more who got the luggage out of the thing they called a 'car'.

Was Granger _this_ rich? He never thought of that before.

"Let's get inside already. Lunch will be served soon." The man told him.

"I'm afraid that it just has to be me and you for the whole week."

As Draco saw the man's grin, he couldn't help but ask why he felt that something bad was going to happen.

_

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for having this chapter quite short. In a hurry actually, and... I never really intended for the previous chapter to be funny, but I'm happy that you found it funny anyway. :). Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. _

_Please drop a review for this chapter too, if you can. :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: Even though the title is 'the first day with the Malfoy's', this day will actually be the second day of which Hermione became Draco. So they have five more days left until the potion wears off._

_d/c: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

First Day With the Malfoys

"Where am I?"

Surely, this wasn't her room, nor was this her uncle's.

She allowed her eyes to travel for a while.

Silver and green. Two proud colors of a certain house in Hogwarts.

Slytherin.

_Slytherin!_

She was in a Slytherin's house!

She panicked, but was calm enough to remind herself to be relaxed when in a situation like this.

"Okay… Calm down Hermione. Breathe…" She told herself.

Hermione fanned herself and started inhaling and exhaling, a habit she does whenever she got nervous.

She closed her eyes, and told herself to remember what had happened earlier, before she got into this room.

_"O-Okay! D-Draco sent us here! H-He's in grave danger!" Goyle said, hoping it would convince the smart girl in front of him._

_Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, as if that could fool me. Spill the beans Goyle."_

_"H-He's telling the truth! Why else would Draco not be here?" Crabbe defended Goyle._

_They were right. She didn't see him on the hallways, or during breakfast that day._

_"If he really __is_ in danger, what does a polyjuice potion and a certain mublood, named _Hermione Granger_, which happens to be ME, have to do with saving his life?!" She said, a matter-of-factly.

_The boys exchanged looks again, having trouble with what lie they should say next._

_"The fact that you could actually save his arse for once! Please Granger…" Crabbe begged as he knelt before her. Hermione's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. "Please, for his life. Drink this!"_

_She was well aware that it was a polyjuice potion, and was aware that it would only last for an hour as well. But who will she turn into? If this was a prank, she was sure that Crabbe wouldn't go as far as to actually kneeling before, like what he's already doing right now._

_"I swear that if I change into someone or some__thing_ horrible…" she recounted the first time she drank a polyjuice potion in which her face turned into a cat, "I'll hex you both into who knows where!" She said to them. The two boys were already shaking in fear.

_"Give me that." She said to Goyle, who had the potion in his hands._

_Goyle handed it to her. The last time she drank a polyjuice potion, its effect only lasted for forty-five minutes. She was sure it would last the same time too._

_She glared at the two, before eyeing on the potion. She gulped first, and then drank the polyjuice potion, until the very bottom._

_"Promise me I won't turn into some__thing_ horrible?"

_"We swear Granger!"_

_"You don't know you'll save a life!" Crabbe added._

_After a few seconds, the changing begun._

_When Hermione felt that she was done changing, she inhaled deeply before she turned to the mirror behind her._

_The last thing she heard were Goyle and Crabbe's voices._

She remembered now! She turned into the least possible person she would've wanted to turn into. Draco Malfoy.

A large mirror stood in front of the four-post bed. Decorated in fine stripes of silver and green. Hermione stared at her reflection intently. She had never really set eyes on Malfoy for a long time… Not once. Well, the punch during third year could have counted. She never noticed that his face became more pointed. Although his facial expression was either rough or insulting, it was evident that Malfoy had soft skin. His cold grey eyes always hiding something, although Hermione Granger was the one controlling them for now.

Three loud knocks were then heard on the door. Hermione almost jumped.

"Draco! Open the door!"

She quickly fixed herself, attempting to imitate Draco's rough and superior exterior. She was certain it was Lucius' voice. She then went towards the door to open it.

"What is it, father?" She said, almost choking on her own saliva upon saying the word 'father' to a death eater. Even if she was on a polyjuice potion, it still felt disgusting.

Lucius looked at her. She shivered. Had he noticed that something was different in her? In _him_?

"Are you feeling well, son? It seems that you are acting quite different today." He asked. Hermione coughed. She mustn't get caught, or else, she will suffer the consequences of getting caught.

"Of course I am, father. What makes you think so? It must be because I'm not a morning person that I act a little different." She lied to him. She hoped this lie would be enough to suffice.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He couldn't argue. He himself didn't his own son that well.

"Very well. Let us have breakfast, and after, we'll have a meeting. We have an important mission that Craven wants us to do." He told her.

Craven. She recognized the name. Craven… Where did she hear that name… Craven… Craven! That's it. When Harry defeated Voldemort, everyone thought it would be the end for all death eaters too, with the exclusion of the Malfoy family due to their last minute allegiance. Craven replaced Voldemort silently, that only a few really know about it.

"Yes father." She replied to Lucius, in which after, he left.

Hermione decided to think about the reason why Crabbe and Goyle wanted her to turn into Malfoy. What was important now that she had to act like Draco, so his family wouldn't notice anything.

He changed into something comfortable, not bothering on taking a bath since her knowledge about boys included on them not bothering on taking a bath when in a hurry. She wasn't anymore surprised to see black clothes in his wardrobe. It would be weird to find a Malfoy in anything that's white anyway. She simply wore them and went downstairs so Lucius wouldn't doubt anymore.

As she got in the dining room, again, she wasn't surprised in seeing the most expensive silverware. The only room that she didn't want to see in the Malfoy manor was the drawing room, in where some dreadful memories still haunted her.

"Good morning Draco. How was your sleep?" Draco's mother asked her. She never did give a thought about Narcissa being nice and all.

"Um, I had a good sleep mother." She told her. She really didn't know what else to say. For the first time, she had no idea what to say next. Not that there was any.

"I'm happy to hear that. I thought something bad happened to you since it was Crabbe and Goyle who apparated here with you, _carrying_ you to be exact."

She felt sweat forming in her brow. She just shrugged this off and tried her best to keep her cool. "Oh. That… I had a nasty headache before we boarded the train… I must have fainted."

At the corner of her eye, Hermione could see that Lucius was raising his eyebrow.

"For a death eater, you faint all too easily. You must not let that happen again. That's embarrassing." Lucius scolded him.

"Nonsense! Your son had been just tired with school. Give him the appreciation he deserves at least." Narcissa said back to him, and then she turned to Hermione and smiled.

"I hope breakfast will lighten up everyone's mood. _Every_ girl ought to be dandy and happy on mornings! " She said, clutching the fork and spoon as she started eating. Hermione just did the same, finding it hard to believe that Narcissa – a Malfoy, was actually nice. But what disturbed her the most was that, he felt that Narcissa noticed that something wasn't right.

* * *

_a/n: I'm really sorry for the late update. Like I said, I've been really busy. I'm sorry that there's nothing really interesting in this chapter too. Please don't forget to leave a review if you can.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Supper and Dessert

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Fear was evident in his voice, although Slytherins weren't that of a coward, even if he had the wand in his pocket, it seemed that time froze, and the only living beings were him and Granger's twisted uncle.

He never thought he'd discover a secret like this. He thought he'd only discover normal ones, not like this one. This one was horrifying. Close to how scared he was when he first faced Voldemort.

And the mudblood just laughed evilly.

It all started during day one at the Granger manor…

"_Supper's ready, Hermione." Granger's uncle said to him. He only heard his voice through a small crack on the door. Malfoy was changing his clothes, trying hard not to look at the mudblood's body, afraid that he might find something disfigured._

"_I'll be right down, uncle." He politely replied. He was in the mudblood's world now, and living with a mudblood too. He still wasn't sure if Granger's uncle knew she was a witch, so he decided that it was best to not ask something._

_After changing clothes (the usual, jeans and shirt), Draco went to the dining room. _

_The dining room was as elegant as theirs, although theirs was clearly much more expensive. The maids lined up on one side._

"_Take a seat."_

_He did as what he was told and took a seat on the other end of the table, facing his uncle. Soon after, the food was served._

_He was horrified at what he saw._

_A hand on the plate of his uncle._

_Draco gasped. Was this some kind of practical joke? Or maybe ones from the muggle world, where they called it… horror movies. Then suddenly, Thomas Granger started laughing maniacally._

"_Don't worry Hermione, this isn't real!"_

_He started laughing again. Draco looked around. The maids weren't smiling or anything. Neither did the butler. It was as if they were emotionless. They're eyes looked so misty that he thought they might be ghosts._

_Draco laughed nervously. He did _not_ want to let him notice how nervous he was. _

_Not only was he nervous, but he was scared too._

_Draco noticed that his platter wasn't served yet, and Thomas noticed this._

"_Do I have to remind you that my niece is here?" He told one of the maids. Draco heard the maid apologize profusely, and scurried off to the kitchen._

"_I'm sorry dear," he started, breaking one finger off the hand-like food on his plate and then started sucking on it, "I don't know why they've become so absent-minded. Please do accept my apologies." He apologized to him._

_Draco waved a hand. "It's okay uncle, I don't really mind. I don't feel that hungry either."_

_Thomas let out a small laugh as he plunged his fork on the base of the 'hand'._

"_Is it because of this?"_

_Draco gulped. "Of course not! It's just that… I think it's… weird…"_

_He laughed again. Draco was now starting to hate his laughs. Not only were they irritating, they also sounded scary._

"_Darling, it's just a joke. They are even some out there in the form of… how do Americans say that? Shit. Yeah, that's right. I don't know the reason why, but since my last trip in New York a few months ago, I've become fond of these jokes." He explained. Draco just smiled at him. He thought his jaw was going to break because of trying so hard to make it believable._

_For an old man, he certainly was different. During day one, Draco's first impression on him was that he was strict, and maybe all the same like the mudblood, since they were of the same _dirty_ blood._

_Nearing five minutes, her dinner finally arrived. The maid opened the cover. _

_He almost puked at the sight of what was in front of him._

_A human head._

_Or was it another one of his 'jokes'?_

"_What the bloody hell is this?!" He asked him, not caring if his language offended him._

_Thomas grinned as he stood up from his seat. Then he started walking towards him. Draco wanted to stand up and get away as far as he can, but it was as if he was in some sort of spell, because he couldn't move._

_Fear restrained him._

"_Relax… Hermione…" He cooed in his ears. The bile rose, and he felt nauseous. The hair at the back of his neck stood up, as well as the ones on his shoulder. He then started inhaling his scent, as if it was his source of oxygen._

"_You smell incredibly good today. What shampoo do you use?" He asked her, his voice gentle and sweet, but a tinge of evil inside it._

_He couldn't speak. He was scared, scared out of his wits. His right hand was already holding his wand. He could cast a spell on him if he wanted too. After all, he was already seventeen._

"_S-Stay a-away f-from m-me!" Draco said, feeling more scared than ever. He jumped out from his seat and took a safe distance away from the sick man._

"_Now, now. Don't be afraid. Why are you afraid now? It's not like we've never done this before!"_

'_Done this before? What the bloody hell does he mean by that?' Draco thought to himself._

"_Oh come on Hermione… We've kept this as our little secret right? Or maybe you told your parents all about this?"_

_Suddenly, he felt dizzy. His vision became blurry._

_The last thing he heard was the laugh from the sickest man he ever met._

"Let me refresh your memory of what we did last summer."

Draco didn't stir, nor did he close his eyes. He was about to get a hold of his wand when it was snatched from him.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He took away the wand. For a moment there, Draco thought he was going to break it in half, but he just put it on the table. "It wouldn't be fair if I let you use your wand right? I don't have a wand, nor am I a wizard. And oh… I've noticed something different. Tell me, did you buy a new wand? Because that one seems a little different." He told him, pointing at his wand.

Draco fidgeted, but it was no use. The rope was too tight.

"Come on! Don't tell me you still haven't mastered the art of escaping? I thought we were over this the last time!"

"You're fucking sick!" Draco spat.

Thomas Granger just laughed, until he dropped on his knees and continued on laughing. Then Draco wondered. Didn't the maids hear? Or the butler? Was this why they were acting so weird at dinner? They didn't flinch or say anything. It was as if, if they moved a muscle, they'd turn in a situation like this. He wasn't sure of what Thomas was going to do to him, but he was trying to think of a plan to get his wand back. It was just on the table, meters away from him. The sick bastard. This man was sicker than the Dark Lord himself. Was everything he said really true? Did this really happen a lot of times already? He had so many questions going on his head. The mudblood. If this was indeed true, then how could she act so normal at school as if nothing happened? How the hell did she hide it?

When he was finally satisfied at laughing, Thomas snorted and stood up back again. He sneered at Draco and didn't stop grinning.

_What's his plan now?_

"I'm happy to tell you that our first lesson for this evening will be the art of enduring," Thomas said, then pulling out a still steamy, newly-heated metal, in the shape of a pentagon, "this."

Without further ado, he rested the pentagon-shaped ring on Draco's thigh.

He screamed. The pain was excruciating, almost comparable to crucio.

Thomas moaned. Then even louder.

"That's it my beautiful niece. Scream as loud as you can. Your scream is music to my ears!"

Draco finally threw up.

This was sick. Fucking sick.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:There's a little misunderstanding... When I added this chapter, this was named Chapter 8, and now this is chapter 7! It's because my 'author's alert' something chapter had been named chapter 7, I'm really sorry about that confusion.

Anyway... I'm VERY sorry for the VERY late update. I know, I know that it's almost like near a year already since my last update.I had been just really busy with school! And this update is not exactly interesting, but will give you hints about the future chapters that will come, not that I'm discouraging you my dear readers. So please read on! All your reviews have made my day and will always do.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter will NEVER be mine or anybody's! It will always be the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The Plan

The rest of the day was spent at Lord Craven's mansion. Hermione couldn't believe her own eyes. Setting foot on the mansion, she couldn't spell the horror she felt when one by one, death eaters started appearing. She thought that they had vanquished almost all of them! But she was wrong. So wrong.

The meeting was about how they would rise up to power again. But of course, no one should be in a hurry in doing so. Craven assigned tasks to one death eater and to the other. Of the surviving members, Draco was the youngest. He was the youngest, but he was very skilled. But Hermione for sure didn't know the evil spells he had learned.

When Craven was almost done with assigning tasks, Hermione thought that the new 'Dark Lord' would skip, or much better, forget about her, when Lucius said something to change all that.

"My Lord. My son here, Draco… I'm sure that he is capable of doing something as well. Although the first two tasks the late Lord Voldemort had given him were not at _all_ successful, I am sure, _very_ sure, that he is able to do what will be given to him this time." Lucius Malfoy said to Craven. For a while, Craven thought to himself. Draco Malfoy indeed was not successful in two attempts of taking the late Dumbledore's life, but the boy did try his best. Errors were expected in the wizarding as well, just like in the muggle world.

"Very well," he said, "as a matter of fact, I have thought about something that I do believe your son will be capable of doing, so here is what your son will do," Craven started, and Hermione's ears perked up, nervous but at the same time curious.

"Kill the mudblood. Kill Potter's bestfriend. That girl's name is Hermione Granger, am I correct?" Craven asked. "Yes my lord." Hermione nervously answered him, a quiver in her voice, though she hoped Craven didn't notice it.

This had been the second plot against her life. The first one was by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Luckily, she survived it without a single cut on her.

"You should be grateful son, for the task at your hand is quite simple, really." Lucius then said to his son. But Hermione only shivered in fear, she was indeed knowledgeable of the consequences that she would receive should she show her fear and become suspicious.

"It is, really," Craven interjected, "if you will succeed in doing so, I will have give you a higher rank. I daresay that's quite a reward for such an awfully simple assignment. So better do good my boy." He said. If the real Draco Malfoy had been the one listening, he would surely do it with pleasure and ease.

The meeting was adjourned with that. The Malfoy family then left the estate, with Lucius Malfoy beaming. His son is _really_ following his footsteps, and might possibly become an even more powerful Death Eater.

As they got home, it was already time for dinner. It was a quiet dinner, not really unsual in the Malfoy household though, so Hermione ate her meal quickly. She needed to be alone and think of a plan to escape.

"I'm done father. Thank you for the dinner." She said in a hurry, which was again close to Lucious getting suspicious at her. She almost tripped in running.

Lucious raised an eyebrow. "Since when did that boy learn how to be courteous?"

His wife just glared at him and snorted. "Since the first time you casted Crucio on him, obviously."

Lucius' expression remained unfazed. And with that, the two resumed eating.

Hermione collapsed on the bed. What was she going to do? She couldn't just leave, not when she promised Crabbe and Goyle that she would help Draco. And if she left now, of course she'd be safer even if she was in Malfoy's body, but she'd miss all the information she can get from the Voldemort's successor.

She only had a week to do her future plans, which she needed to do _alone_. She couldn't risk owling someone from Hogwarts, or try to communicate with Harry or Ron. No, that would be too risky, and someone might notice and become suspicious of her actions if she would do so. She decided that it was best for her to do this alone…

* * *

He awoke with pain radiating to all parts of his body. It was like being crucioed a thousand times. He never knew that a muggle could ever inflict such pain and horror to a wizard like _him_. He never did.

Draco's head was still spinning from all the pain and trauma, thanks to the insane Thomas Granger. Thomas… the name itself was scary and disgusting to think of, was like the late Lord Voldemort, Draco thought. He was close to considering him the second You-Know-Who.

When he finally gained enough strength to focus on his surroundings, it was just then that he noticed that he was incarcerated to all sides of the bed. And the second bad thing was that he was naked. Merlin, he couldn't fathom what happened the hours before he woke up… Did Thomas?... No, no, no. Thinking of what could've possibly happened would just ruin his confidence and will to get out of there. But hey, was Thomas Granger just an idiot enough to not even consider the fact that she, no, _he_ was a wizard? Not to mention a pureblood? Draco was already quite good with nonverbal spells, trained to do so upon entering Hogwarts so that he could protect himself if by chance he was wandless. He mumbled a spell and the ropes snapped apart. And then he gave himself a mental kick on why he didn't case any nonverbal spell during his first torture at the hands of the insane muggle.

He hurriedly picked up some clothes from the closet. The next thing to do was find his wand… Where was his wand?

Oh no. Thomas had it!

"Damn it!" He cursed to himself loudly.

He was panicking. He didn't know what to do. _Think, think, THINK DRACO!_ He wasn't being himself. Was he not a Death Eater? _By all means, throw me tomatoes! The hell I care!_

He had never felt so corrupted in his seventeen years of living. But, he still wanted to get a damn life, free from beatings and killings. He knew deep inside that Craven wouldn't last a second the moment he and Potter would face each other. No one could ever surpass the late Voldemort.

Then again, here's the muggle version of him, probably downstairs feasting on some human parts.

So, Draco decided, that if he still wanted to be free from all the misery that had dawned upon him, he need to do something… and quick.

* * *

**Reviews, anyone? :P**

Soo, how'd you find this chapter? I can't promise you guys a quick update, but I will always find time to write, though I know that sounds really cliché. Thank you very much for spending the time reading this fic of mine and waiting for the update!

cullens-little-sis: Thank you so much for your words! I really appreciate all of it!

And to all my readers, please accept my dearest and sincere apology for the very delayed update. Please don't give up on me, all of you! =)


End file.
